My Sizzling Secret
by Li loverz
Summary: Being with him was wrong, wanting him was worse... And for so long, he never said a word. But in the end, his actions spoke everything... Originally over 300 reviews, full summary inside
1. My Life is PerfectWell Almost

**A/N:** _Hey you guys! It's me again, and I know I haven't been uploading any new chapters, let alone any new stories, but I'm trying t get back into the habit again. Now, back to the facts, I have already posted this fic in the past, and I AM the original author. Just so you guys who have read this fic before, don't think that I'm stealing it or anything lol._

_This fic originally had over 300 reviews when I finished it, and it was one of my first stories I've ever created, so I hope that the new generation of readers on this site enjoy it as much as everyone else did. This fic is full of twists and turns, deceit and lies, as well as romance and desire. Please check it out and leave me some reviews to tell me what you think! So with that said, please enjoy the first chapter to_ My Sizzling Secret.

* * *

_**Summary**_: Sakura's a happily married model, working for two well-known modeling agencies, but lately work has been interfering with her marriage life, as well as her love life. Her husband's always working, there's just never any time for romance... So, in need of comfort, Sakura blindly begins showing signs of loneliness, unaware that her actions are attracting the attention of the people around her: her best friend Tomoyo, fellow employees, as well as BOTH of her bosses; Syaoran Li, and Eriol Hiiragizawa. Both of whom are cousins who despise each other's existence. She's a beautiful supermodel on the cover of nearly every magazine sold, what is a girl to do when two of the most handsome men in the modeling business offer to help her with her problems? But also, what is she to do when she begins having unexpected affairs of the heart, as well?

* * *

**Chapter 1:** _My Life is Perfect... Well Almost._

Click... click!

"There you go, good job. Yes, yes, that pose is great!" A beautiful girl was posing for the cover of a new magazine. Her photographer maneuvered around the room, shooting photos nonstop as she offered him her sexy poses and her mystical stares. She bent down, exposing some skin in the mini skirt that she was wearing, and made sure to expose some cleavage as well; and in doing so, everyone in the room stared on in awe. Too bad for them though, for she was a happily married woman, married to one of the most handsome men in the city. He inherited his family's fortune, which made him one of the richest men alive, and having the most talked-about supermodel for a trophy wife pretty much topped off their oh-so-perfect marriage.

"Excellent job Mrs. Tsukishiro, but I think that's enough for today. We'll continue shooting tomorrow afternoon." Her photographer complimented happily. The woman straightened her composure, smiling sweetly as she approached him.

"George, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Sakura... there's no need to be so formal around me, you know that." She said, placing a gentle hand on his cheek.

"Of course, Sakura." And he walked off, blushing in embarrassment. Sakura glanced at her watch, sighing to herself. All the shootings for that day were finished, and now she was to make her way back home to Yukito. Mr. Tsukishiro. So far her marriage seemed to be progressing perfectly, and she made sure of that by attempting to be the best wife she could be.

She made her way towards the back of the room where a small vanity desk sat, propped against the wall. And, gazing at her own reflection, she took at seat at the table while thinking about him... yet she wasn't shocked at all with what she saw; she was very pretty, and everyone in the right mind thought the same. She had short auburn hair, with golden tresses dangling loosely at her cheeks, framing her face. Her eyes were a dazzling emerald, and she had the most luscious lips... They were naturally shined and moist to perfection, that she rarely needed to apply additional color for her shoots.

"Why was I cursed with such beauty?" She thought coyly to herself. She couldn't help but muse about it. She was lucky, and she knew it. She took one last glance in the mirror then offered her farewells to her fellow companions before taking her leave. She was currently employed at two modeling companies, with the lead bosses of both, VERY well-known for their work. They were both genuinely handsome, but extremely strict, and the problem was... they were both cousins, who despised each other's very existence. Competition was always an issue, and possession ruled them.

Once outside, Sakura made her way to her Mercedes Benz, shiny black with gray tinted windows, and slid into the driver's seat gracefully. Then, fastening her seat belt, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed her house, hoping that someone would pick up.

No answer.

(Sigh)

"Maybe he's not home yet. He's always late..." She thought haughtily, rubbing her forehead. Nearly every day after work, she'd arrive home only to find herself alone. He had a good reason to be gone, though. He worked at a hotel, serving all sorts of strangers, so he was always busy... it wasn't his fault. But still, there were times where loneliness would plague her, just sitting by herself in their vast estate with nothing to do... She was tired of that. What about _her_ needs? She wanted to come home and go on a date every once in a while, perhaps have a little champagne, or maybe even cuddle by the fireplace. But that was never an option, because he was never home.

Passing various restaurants, shops, and houses, Sakura continued driving. All the people she passed on the sidewalk seemed to be having a good time, simply looking in and out of shop windows, wondering if they should buy anything; mothers and daughters were holding hands as they walked, laughing and talking together. Just watching these people live their normal lives made her feel lonelier then she already was. Then it hit her. Maybe... she should have a child of her own to keep her company, to make her happy? Yeah, she had been thinking about the subject for some time now, but she wasn't entirely sure if Yukito was up for the responsibility. He never bought up children... so she figured he never wanted any. She sighed.

Moments later, she arrived at her home. It wasn't too far away from work, or the shopping center. And she was happy where it was located. It was built high up on a hill, isolated completely so no one could bother them. There was always a cool breeze blowing freely, and the sound of birds sounded in the distance when the wind blew just right. It was a peaceful place, but sometimes too peaceful...

She parked her car outside at the curb, then casually let herself inside. She was exhausted. Hours of posing, changing outfits, reapplying make up. All of that was a daily routine that she was used to. It was hard, but no one said that such a career would be easy. She took off her shoes and went upstairs to change, throwing on an oversized t-shirt and a pair of pink booties before making her way back downstairs to the kitchen to prepare dinner. She didn't know when Yukito was going to be home, but at least his meal would be ready whenever he arrived. It was all part of trying to be the perfect spouse, and so far, she was doing a hell of a job.

Sakura opened the refrigerator and looked inside curiously.

"Alright, let's see... do we have anything edible in here?" She asked herself as she rummaged around the refrigerator, sliding lettuce and sodas to the side. Eventually she decided to just order something. Cooking wasn't her specialty, and she was lazy too... but luckily for her, Yukito never really cared.

She took it upon herself to order a few BLT sandwiches from a nearby deli. Now, all she had to do was wait. She went into the living room and sat down on their white leather couch. She was about to reach across the coffee table for the remote control when something caught her eye. It was a picture of her and Yukito on their wedding day, holding hands, and smiling from ear to ear. Yep, that was the happiest day of her life; the day she became Mrs. Sakura Tsukishiro. She picked up the picture frame and held it to her heart. The picture was forever going to be within her possession, for it was too precious to be thrown away. She sat for a few moments, reminiscing in her history when someone rang the doorbell, interrupting her from her thoughts.

"Coming!" She called out as she scurried to the door. Placing the picture frame back on the tabletop, she ran her fingertips through her hair before opening the door. And, upon realizing who it was, she placed her hands on her hips in disbelief. "Did you forget your house key again?" She asked. Yukito raised an eyebrow playfully.

"Yes, I'm afraid I did. I was in such a hurry to get to work so I could come home to you, I simply _didn't_ remember to stick my house key in my pocket. Will you ever find the power within your kind heart to forgive me?" He joked, picking her up and carelessly throwing her over his shoulder. Sakura squealed as he made his way to the sofa, pounding her small fists against his back, powerless. He carefully laid her down where she had sat before, and laid on top of her. She was defeated.

"You sure have a way with words, Tsukishiro." She stated sarcastically.

"They're all meant for you, my cherry blossom." He said, leaning down to kiss her. He then paused, pulling away long enough to gaze into her eyes. "I love you Sakura... you know that, right?" He asked, looking at her lovingly.

"And I love you, with all my heart." She replied, but offered him a questioning look. "Why do you ask?" He simply shrugged his shoulders.

"No reason, I just wanted you to know." Oh well, she shook off the matter and they both lay where they fell, staring at each other. But suddenly Yukito sat up, an evil glint shining in his eyes; and the smile which was splayed across Sakura's face, quickly vanished. She attempted to sit up as well, readying for her escape, only to be pushed back down again.

"Where do you think you're going, little one?" he asked, grinning evilly. Sakura knew full well what his intentions were, and she immediately began squirming beneath his weight. She screamed, smiling widely, but that only made his grin widen and he watched her as he dug his fingers into her sides, making her scream with ticklish laughter.

"Haha! STOP IT! I mean it, Yuki! Haha... ow, it hurt, it hurts!" She lied as he continued tickling her. She was practically choking on her words as she laughed, and even though she leaded for him to stop, her pleads only seemed to encourage him further.

"No one can hear your screams. You're weak and vulnerable, and no one will be able to save you from my manly wrath." He said over the booming laughter of his wife. She squirmed under him, kicking her legs wildly.

"Please stop!! It hurts!!" She lied again, of course it didn't hurt... but she was hoping that by feigning pain, that it would make him stop. To her disappointment, it didn't.

"It doesn't hurt; your little games won't work on me this time, Sakura." He managed to say. But soon enough, Sakura grasped his collar within her fists and pulled him down to her, whispering to him in a deathly tone. He stopped tickling for a brief moment to hear what she had to say.

"I said... **stop**." She stated again. It didn't have the exact effect that she was hoping for, for he simply sniggered. He was inches from her face when he also whispered.

"I'm stronger than you. There is nothing you can do to defeat me."

"Oh, is that so?" She said, getting up from the couch. "I'll have you know that I ordered a few sandwiches, so that means that since _I_ ordered them, _I_ get to eat them..." She glanced over her shoulder at him, mischief displayed in her eyes. "Or I **_could_** share... Whichever you would prefer." she folded her arms smugly. It was silly, acting like children at this age, but no matter what... they would always be children at heart.

"Oh no! Whatever will I do if you eat my sandwich?" He seethed sarcasm, placing his hands to his cheeks in fake shock.

"If you want one, then you'll have to cooperate and be a good boy. Otherwise I'll eat them _both_, and you'll have to look through fridge and make something to eat on your own." She gave him a half smile as she made her way around the couch to sit next to him, yet again. She was about to pull him in for another kiss when the doorbell rang. They stopped, and Sakura hurried to open the door.

"Hi, how much is it?" She asked, acquiring the food from the young man. He was speechless as he gawked at her, not caring if he was being rude or not. She asked again, and he finally snapped out of his little phase.

"That would be eleven dollars, please." He replied. She handed him the money, but he still continued to stare. "I'm sorry... but excuse me for saying this…" he swallowed the lump in his throat, and dared to gaze up at her. "I think that you are the most talented model in the world, you're absolutely beautiful..." His statement brought a slight blush to Sakura's cheeks.

"Why thank you, would you like an autograph?" She asked politely, reaching for a pen and a piece of paper. But, feeling suddenly daring, he refused her offer.

"Umm... would it be too much if I asked you for a kiss on the cheek?"

"Yes it would." Yukito butt in.

Sakura turned around to see him examining the boy from where he sat, his arm dangling over the backside of the sofa as he looked at them. She simply waved him off, silencing him.

"How old are you?" She asked. The boy was shaking rather nervously, but smiled nonetheless.

"I'm turning 17 this October."

"Well... alright, since it's so close to your birthday..." Sakura placed the pen and paper down once more before she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. Once she did, she could't help but grin at his reaction. He was as stiff as a statue, and slowly, very slowly, blood began rushing to his face. He looked up at her, totally speechless.

"Hm... thank you for your delivery." Sakura thanked him, politely beginning to shut the door. The boy simply nodded and turned around. He skipped down the steps, singing to himself, his hand clasped over the cheek that she had kissed as he made his way to his car.

"Well, that was cheerful." Yukito seethed with jealousy, breaking the silence. Sakura whirled on him and shot him a mocking glare.

"Are you jealous?" She asked, approaching him. He stood up and nodded, offering her the cutest look a man like him could muster.

"Yes, I am. I want a _wittle-kissie_ too..." Sakura giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him again.

"Okie dokie, you get to have a kiss. Is that better?"

"Yes it is. Can I have some more later?" He pulled her closer to him, suggestively.

"Mm... Maybe you can have a little something else too." She winked, walking to the dinner table with the bag of subs in her hand.

Yukito made his way to the table too and sat down in one of the chairs, taking her in his lap.

"I'm tired, what do you say we go to bed after eating these subs?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at him and released herself from his grasp.

"Not tonight, I have to get up early for tomorrows shots, maybe tomorrow though, I promise." He threw up his arms in irritation.

"You're always posing for those damn pictures, when will you ever have some time to be with me?" He growled, grabbing a sub and roughly stuffing as much as he could into his mouth.

"I was going to ask **you **the same thing. Every time I get home, I'm always by myself. I never know when you'll get back." She explained, also taking a sub into her hands.

"I can't help it Sakura, they always have something for me to do at that stupid hotel, and you know I can't leave until my work is finished." He took another bite of the sub, a piece of bacon sliding out, dangling from his mouth.

"Yeah? Well, there's nothing I can do about this either. I guess we'll just have to deal with it... but only until we get rich enough to where we can live off of our fortune for the rest of our lives. By then, you're mine." She said.

"Let's go to sleep. I'm pooped..." Sakura whined as she dragged herself up the steps. Yukito helped her by placing his hands on her sides, also dragging his powerless body up the long winding staircase.

By the time he was done readying for sleep, Sakura was already passed out on her side of the bed, breathing in and out softly. He smiled and carefully took a seat at her side, so as not wake her. She was so innocent... so angelic that it seemed a sin just to touch her…

He brushed her bangs away from her eyes as he watched her sleep peacefully, then leaned over and kissed her forehead before sliding into bed on the other side beside her. Snuggling closer to her, he laid his arm over her waist as he drifted off into slumber.

"I love you Sakura, I always will."

* * *

**A/N:** _Awww... how touching, this chapter was just to get you more acquainted with Sakura, Yukito and their life. Of course later on the story will get more spicy when Syaoran comes into the picture, along with Eriol. I hope that you all liked it and please review: )_


	2. I Guess Being Lonely Isn

_**A/N**_: _Thank you all my reviewers for all of your wonderful reviews. Now, I may have written this fic already once before, but I AM going through each and every chapter, editing it so it sounds better than it did before. If there are any problems or mistakes that I need to know about, then please feel free to inform me in a review. Anyway, the story is going to get spicy now that Syaoran and Eriol are coming into the picture. That IS what all of you have been waiting so patiently for, right? Hehe well, here's your chappie!_

* * *

**Chapter 2**: _I Guess Being Lonely Isn't So Bad After All_

**Sakura's POV**:

I woke up that morning to find that Yukito had already left for work, which wasn't a shock to me at all. He always left early and came home late. A few times I even thought about surprising him at work just to say hi and to perhaps go out for lunch. He never really liked that though, he'd warned me before…

I lay in bed for a few extra minutes, just being lazy. Soon I would have to get up and start my daily routine: go to work, pose, do makeup, pose again, then go back home to find Yukito still gone. Yep, that was my life, and frankly, it was getting boring. So while he's off doing his thing, I'm at home growing old. It was time for some action. Maybe I should have Tomoyo come over (she's my best friend), or maybe have another get-together. But it was getting late, I could think about this stuff later.

I got up and dragged myself to my closet. I walked inside, quickly slid on a nice top and a cute skirt, and got ready with time to spare. Ever since I was a child, I had made a bad habit of being late… fortunately though, I grew out of that habit. And as of now, I was always punctual, thank God for cars…

I was on my way to work when I caught a glimpse of someone familiar, so, stopping at a stop light, I watched him. It was one of my bosses, and from the looks of it, he was trying his best to get an On-the-Go breakfast from one of the Japanese marketers. It seemed that he was having difficulty since he was from China, living in Japan. I laughed and made a u-turn, parking at the curb behind him. The least I could do was help out, besides, I didn't know much about him anyway, and this would be the perfect opportunity to get to talk to him.

* * *

**Normal POV**:

Sakura got out of her car and approached her boss and the angry marketer. She stopped shortly to see what was going on.

"I want THAT soup bowl, not THAT one!" Her boss was yelling, trying desperately to get his order through. And from the looks of it, neither man could understand each other. Her boss pointed to a picture of the specific bowl he wanted, while the marketer pointed to a different bowl. He was about to give up and go somewhere else when he heard a sweet voice over his shoulder.

"He would like your spicy beef bowl. He doesn't understand Japanese very well, I'm sorry." She explained. The marketer then smiled in understanding, and turned around to take the man's order.

"Arigato, Mrs. Tsukishiro, I was about fed up... What nonsense." He said, accepting the beef bowl before making his way to his car.

"Not a problem, I just had to help you out. It was amusing watching you argue with that man." She giggled at the memory. He, on the other hand, simply huffed in embarrassment.

"Well... again, thank you. I'll see you at work." He said, carefully stepping into his car. She just waved at him and watched as he drove off.

"Syaoran Li, he's an attractive one alright…" she thought as his car disappeared down the road, "-and spoiled, and completely not my type." Syaoran Li was her boss, the first person who employed her into the modeling business, and was nearly every girls dream. He had the body, the smile, and of course, his shocking auburn eyes. In his stare, his eyes seemed to pierce right through one's barrier, straight into your soul. Supposedly that's what most women liked, but not her. Sakura already had the man of her dreams, and Yuki was going to be her one and only for the rest of her life.

She drove off to the studio, taking deep breaths at the mere fact that it was going to be a long day. Getting out of the car, she walked through the transparent glass doors and into the lobby, past the secretary, and into the elevator. She waited patiently as the elevator went up floor after floor, and at the sound of the '_ding_', the doors slid open. Humming to herself, she walked out into the hall to face a series of doors.

"Hello, Sakura." Another kind, male voice greeted her, catching her off guard. She whirled around to see the very handsome Eriol Hirragizawa, her other boss, smiling at her without a worry in the world.

"Mr. Hirragizawa, what are you doing here?" She asked, curiously. He slid a hand into his pocket, and they began walking down the corridor together.

"As you well know, Syaoran is my cousin. I decided to come and see him, perhaps bug him a little." He stated, his eyes focused straight ahead.

"I thought you two hated each other. Are... you here for business?" She asked suspiciously. She wasn't stupid; she knew when something was up. Her only problem was how dense she was. She was pretty and all, and somewhat smart… but when it came to taking hints, she definitely faltered. He smiled at her and shrugged in defeat.

"Not really, I'm just here to see if he's doing his job right. It's my simple way of pointing out his flaws and proving to him that he's an absolute failure." Grinning, he glanced her way, only to stumble under her piercing glare.

"Why are you so mean to him? You two _are_ related after all."

"Because we've always been competing with each other, ever since we were kids. We've always been trying to prove who was better, and who wasn't. Of course... it's me, but he insists on thinking otherwise. Funny how things work, isn't it?" He then raised his free hand and pushed his glasses up the ridge of his nose with his finger, chuckling to himself.

"I'll never understand you two... To me, the both of you are just as successful, I just wish that you both could just get along. I don't understand why it's so difficult." Eriol stepped around in front of her, stopping her in mid-step.

"If you had a sibling, then you'd know where I'm coming from." he said. Sakura suddenly cringed as thoughts of her childhood with her older brother, Touya, popped back to mind. "Besides, you've got us all wrong, Sakura, we're complete and total opposites. I'm better then he is. Whatever he wants, I get first. Whatever he accomplishes, I accomplish first. Whatever he owns, I own it first, and vise versa. It's that simple." She snorted and pushed him out of her way as she walked through the door at the end of the hall, entering the studio. Everyone was waiting for her and immediately stood to their feet when she entered the room.

"Hey, Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed, rushing to her side.

"Hi Tomoyo, I missed you so much, I haven't seen you in... 24 hours!" Sakura said, glancing at her wrist watch, and they both laughed. They were life long friends, and always stuck together no matter the cause. It was great always having someone around when you needed them most.

"Okay, we have the "_sexy_" shots today, Sakura. And, of course, you're going to wear my costumes! Er… outfits."

Sakura shook her head, refusing to comment, and insisted instead on preparing. "So what will I be wearing today, hm?"

* * *

"Bend over a little bit and place your finger in your mouth. No, that's not right, put some more frosting on your finger... there ya' go, perfect! Now hold still..." Sakura was in a very flashy bright blue bikini and was holding a cupcake in her hand. The room had fluorescent lighting, which added to the decor. She was currently sitting on a towel, on her knees, with the tip of her index finger barely touching her lips, sensually. Her hair was wind blown, and her skin glistened with shine, giving the photographer the perfect picture he longed for.

Syaoran watched from a corner of the room, admiring his top model... yet failing at hiding it. He had to admit that he was extremely attracted to her, and he had a strange way of showing it. Whenever he'd bump into her, he'd show no sign of attraction at all, and he knew that with how dense she was, she wouldn't realize it unless he were to tell her straight out. But why should it even matter? She was married, and was happy with the way things were. She had been working for him ever since the company began, and with having grown quite close as friends, he didn't want to take any chances at screwing anything up. For as long as he could recall, he had kept his feelings locked away in secret, kept hidden until he decided it was the right time to express them. No one knew about how he felt other than himself, and he tended to keep it that way. To keep it professional. He wanted to tell her at his own discretion, at the right place, and at the right time. But deep down, he knew that it was wrong to have a relationship with any of his employees, so their relationship was, and would forever remain, strictly business.

"Hi Syaoran, are you okay?" Sakura asked cheerfully, grabbing a water bottle from the mini fridge on the counter beside him. He offered her a confident smile.

"I was just watching you. And I must say, you're a natural. I've never seen anyone else work as well as you do, Sakura." Unscrewing the cap to her water bottle, she blushed at his comment, earning yet another satisfied smile from his lips.

"Arigato… you sure have a way with words, Syaoran." She said, sitting down in a chair.

"I know, it runs in the family." He chuckled. She grinned further.

"Yeah, and one of these days it's going to get you into trouble." She continued, sipping her water.

"What do you mean?" Sudden curiosity overcame him, and he quirked an eyebrow in her direction.

"If you keep up that sweet talk, you're going to end up with a female 'friend', then where will you be? You'll no longer be the sought-after top bachelor. You'll lose your spark."

"And why is that bad?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Maybe being an ordinary average Joe would suit better than being eye candy for you women."

"I'm not saying that it's a bad thing, I'm just saying that finding a girl might interfere with your job. What if something were to happen?"

"Yeah, you could be right." Syaoran said, looking at her. She stood from her seat and stared him down.

"I know I'm right. I'm always right." She then walked off, ready for her next shoot while leaving Syaoran alone, yet again, in his lonely little corner.

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**:

_'God she's hot. Ugn... but that's the problem with me. I always did want things I couldn't have...'_ I hit myself mentally. The more I grow fond of her, the more I want her. On the outside I know I should get over it and find someone else to sate my thirst for flesh, but on the inside, my body… my soul is telling me that I should take her for myself. But now wasn't time to dwell on matters of the heart, because that was when Eriol approached me.

* * *

**Normal POV**:

"Hello, dear cousin." Eriol said, sitting in the chair Sakura was previously in. Syaoran ignored his presence, looking ahead as if he wasn't even there.

"What is it?"

"What? Can't I say hello to my adorable relative? I think I deserve a more heartfelt greeting then that."

"After everything you've done to me? I think not. What in the world makes you think you deserve a kind welcome from me at all?" Syaoran explained, folding his arms in front of him, sternly. Eriol simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Point taken," He replied, and Syaoran remained silent whilst Eriol continued watching him intently.

* * *

**Eriol's POV**:

_'Hm… he seems to be concentrating really hard on something... Usually he's up and ready with a snide come back...'_ I thought, and continued watching Syaoran closely. He really seemed interested in something important, but what? I averted my gaze and glanced in the direction of his stare, and there was the ravishing twenty year old, Sakura Tsukishiro, happily posing for her hungry cameras. And here was my cousin, the same dear cousin whose relationships had never lasted for more than a mere few months. It wasn't because he was a bad guy, but simply because no one ever seemed to be good enough for him…

So this, THIS, _indeed_ was a nice new discovery.

Could it be that Syaoran has fallen for the girl?

_Sigh_

Too bad she's out of bounds, though. He knows that she's married, so why even bother? My poor, dear cousin… I suppose I'm just going to have to do something about this on my own. It's like I always say, whatever he wants, I acquire first…

* * *

**Normal POV**:

The hours seemed to pass by rather quickly to Sakura. Maybe it was because she was tired, or maybe she was just bored and daydreamed the entire day. It didn't matter to her though; now that her day was over, she would go home and wait for Yukito to get back from work. Mischievous thoughts came to mind. Maybe she could surprise him by wearing something revealing… or maybe nothing at all? She grinned to herself and grabbed her purse as she left the building.

"Sakura!" Sakura turned around as Tomoyo ran up to her. "You looked great today, as always."

"Thanks a lot, that's the second compliment I got today." Sakura gave her a hug.

"What was the first?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"Syaoran complimented me on how well I do my job. He's such a nice guy… but he's always up to something with Eriol."

They continued their conversation as they both reached their cars. Tomoyo had already driven off, waving to Sakura from her car window and leaving her in the parking lot. So, getting into her vehicle, she was about to ignite the engine when she heard chattering voices not too far off in the distance.

She looked towards the entrance of the studio and saw Syaoran with Eriol, bickering at each other about something stupid. Syaoran was calling Eriol names, while Eriol simply burst out into fits of laughter. She shook her head and sigh as she rolled down her passenger window to call out to them.

"What's going on this time, boys?" She asked, leaning over the passenger's seat. Both men fell silent.

"He's pissing me off, as usual." Syoaran scowled, shoving Eriol towards his car. Eriol shot him a glare as he waved farewell to Sakura. She waved back and averted her gaze to see Syaoran standing at her window.

"He's gone now, so you can calm down. What does he do exactly that makes you so mad?" She asked, fastening her seat belt.

"He acts like he's better then me and tries to control my life... I don't understand why he tries so hard to exceed me in everything we do..." He sighed, running a hand through his dark brown hair.

"But that's a good thing, isn't it? That shows that he's threatened by you. Perhaps it's his way of showing he cares?" Syaoran frantically shook his head at her statement.

"Like hell, he cares! He has no love or affection in that cold, black heart of his." Sakura smiled sweetly at him, revving the engine as her way of telling him she had somewhere to be.

"Well I think it's cute, the way the two of you bicker and argue about the stupidest things. It's quite entertaining when I'm bored at the studio with nothing to do… I like watching you."

What did she mean by, "I like watching you?" Syaoran had hoped that it meant something else, but from the sweet smile she was giving him, it was obvious that her comment was meant to be nothing but innocent.

"Yeah, well at least you're not the one who has to put up with it every day." He said, stepping away from the car door. Sakura rolled her eyes and revved the engine once more before waving at him.

"I have to go now. But I'm glad we had this conversation. We should talk more often, it'll be healthy for business." She joked sarcastically. Syaoran just smirked and waved her off.

"I'll see you Thursday, Sakura, and say hi to Yukito for me? It's been a while since I've seen that lug, anyway."

"I will."

Syaoran remained planted where he stood as her car sped off, watching as the vehicle grew smaller and smaller in the distance. When she was out of sight, he turned around and jerked in surprise to see Eriol standing behind him once more.

"Am I missing something?" he asked as Syaoran strode to his own car.

"Missing what?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but..." Eriol scratched his head thoughtfully before continuing, "Could it be that Syaoran Li has the hots for MRS. Sakura Tsukishiro, the famous super model?" Syaoran stopped, his car key left forgotten in the car door, and looked up at the blue haired fellow standing before him, feigning innocence.

"No, I do not, I repeat, NOT have the hots for Sakura. What the hell type of stupid question is that?" He then unlocked his car door, realizing how suspicious he must have looked, and stepped in, slamming the door shut in his face.

"Hm, I don't know." Eriol shrugged. "Maybe it's just my imagination. We _are_ cousins Syaoran, maybe I'm connected to you in some mysterious way that not even _I_ can explain." He joked, wriggling his fingers in front of his face as if to try and spook him. Syaoran rolled up his car window and flipped him off as he sped off down the street. Eriol simply chuckled and whistled his way to back his car once more, debating on his next course of action.

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**:

_'How in the hell does he know these things? I didn't even tell him... yet he can still figure me out.'_ I rubbed my forehead as I drove down the streets to my mansion. Out of all the things I possessed, my estate was the only thing I didn't share with him, and I was sure as hell glad about it. Nearly everything I own, I share with him. Not out of choice, of course, but because he's of relation. He feels free to do whatever he wishes, who's to say I can stop him? My manor is the only place I can keep to myself and relax without him bothering me.

He seems to think that he can tell me what to do…

Ha, not on his life. If he thinks he can control me, he's got another thing coming.

* * *

**Normal POV**:

"Oh no, where is it?" Sakura was throwing clothes out of her closet, trying to find something in particular to show Yukito when he came home. And with all the clothes she had, it was hard for her to find anything, which that was exactly what happened to those with wealth. They tend to buy more than absolutely necessary, just because they know they have the money to spare, and then the next thing they know, their entire house is filled with material things they don't even want anymore.

"Ah-ha, here it is!" Sakura laughed abruptly; she had found what she was looking for. Jumping up, she hung her garment on the towel rack nearby, and jumped into the shower. For some reason, she was in the mood... and she was more then willing to share this feeling with Yukito. After her shower, she put on the outfit and looked herself over in her bathroom mirror. Proud with what she saw, she slid on a bathrobe and skipped her way downstairs.

Now, all she had to do was wait for him to walk through the front door.

"I wonder when he'll get home this time..." she thought, then scrunched her nose in dismay, "I'll kick his ass if he comes back late!" She crossed her arms and frowned at the thought, when she suddenly heard a knock at the door. Looking out through the glass door, she saw a tall, broad figure, and knew immediately that it was him. So, just like a little child, she rushed over behind the door and waited for him to walk in.

"I know you're there Sakura. No reason to hide." He stated. Her smile faded as she stepped out from behind the door, revealing herself.

"How did you know..."

"This is a glass door, love, I can see right through it." He said as he closed the door behind him. He threw his keys on the desktop near the door and looked at her. One minute she was wearing a white robe... a robe that he could have _sworn_ she was wearing just a moment before... but the next, she was found wearing anything BUT. Yukito's mouth parted in surprise and a small animalistic growl escaped from deep within his throat.

"It must be Christmas." He said, grinning in approval. Sakura was wearing a red and black lingerie set for his viewing pleasure. Two threaded red roses covered her nipples, and various red stems ran throughout the outfit, connecting each rose to another in a tasteful sort of design. But other than the roses, everything else was black, including the high heels on her small, petite feet.

Smiling, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Remember what I said yesterday?" She asked, hissing seductively into his ear. Speechless, he nodded 'yes'. "And what was that?" She prodded.

"You were too tired to fool around, and you told me that you would be in the mood tomorrow night." He mumbled as he began nibbling her earlobe tenderly. "And if I'm correct, it currently IS tomorrow night... can we fool around now?" She laughed and slapped him on the arm.

"Boy, way to be romantic. Couldn't you at least _try_ to say something relatively sexy, in the least?" She said sarcastically as he grinned at her, taking her into his arms. She was about to kiss his neck when she stopped, a frown overcoming her joyful expression. Stepping away from him, she pointed a slender finger at his neck.

"What's that?" She asked bluntly. Yukito looked down at his shirt and saw some pink sort of color near his collar.

"It's lipstick." He admitted, calmly. She raised her eyebrows at him and spoke in a more deathly, serious tone.

"Lipstick? From whom?"

"Why... you, of course. Who else would it be from?" He paused for a moment, snorting slightly. "You aren't assuming that this is from some other woman, are you?" Sakura looked away from him and refused to answer.

Great.

He threw his hands into the air in utter disbelief. "I can't _believe_ that you think this is lipstick from another woman!" Avoiding eye contact for a brief moment, he then rested his hands on her shoulders, calming his nerves before tilting her chin up to him. "Sakura? Baby… look at me…" Reluctantly, with pain and confusion apparent in her eyes, she did as he asked and glanced up at him as he spoke. "You're my wife, and I love you. I would never do anything disloyal or deceitful. You know me Sakura... Mrs. Tsukishiro...?" He comforted, kissing her forehead lovingly. "You should know me well enough."

He was her husband, how could he do something like that? She shook the thoughts away. They had been married for three years... She knew deep down that he would never do anything as drastic as that. But still… she couldn't help but notice those paranoid thoughts at the back of her mind, those nagging thoughts, telling her that there just _might _be something wrong, that something wasn't right.

She made her way upstairs, leaving Yukito alone in the kitchen, and he watched her as she disappeared up the staircase. Suddenly he wasn't in the mood to eat... in fact; he wasn't in the mood to do much of anything at all. So, instead of grabbing a meal, he went straight upstairs to find Sakura already lying in bed, staring at the wall quietly. He simply watched her from the doorway, then closed the door gently behind him as he made his way to the bathroom to change. And it wasn't until after he was done, that he slid into bed next to her, covering himself with the blanket. He scooted over to her side and kissed her on the cheek. There was no reaction.

'_Oh Sakura…'_

* * *

**Next Morning**:

Sakura woke up late that morning, and if it wasn't for her telephone ringing, she probably never would have gotten up. Grumbling to herself, she reached over to her bedside table and picked up the phone. It was Eriol calling in to state the obvious, that she was late and that he was shocked. She pretended to act cheerful, and it seemed to fool him… but as soon as she hung up, she reverted back to her depressed state. She was late, for the first time in her life as a model, but the flash of Yukito's shirt collar kept replaying itself in her mind, so at this point, she didn't care much about anything. Getting up from bed, not caring how she looked or what she wore, she slapped on some makeup to hide the bags beneath her eyes, and slugged her way to the studio. She switched off studios every day, having been employed at two, so it was Eriol's time to hog her at the shoots.

In the car her cell phone rang. Irritated and tired, she reluctantly answered it.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked immediately. Sakura managed a small smile and apologized to her friend for her absence.

"Hey… I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"You were late so I started to get worried; you didn't answer your home phone… so I thought I'd try your cell. You're never late, why are you so tired?" Tomoyo gave a sudden giggle over the phone, none too phased at all about her friend's strange behavior. "Did Yukito keep you up all night again?" She teased.

"You could say that…"

"Hm, are you sure you're doing alright? Do you want me to come over?"

Sakura wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, trying her best to think on the positive side of things, hoping that it really _was_ her own lipstick on Yukito's collar, and not some other woman's.

"I'm fine, Tomoyo. Like I said, I'm tired and I think I could use a little more rest." She could hear repeated tapping on the line and knew that Tomoyo was in the midst of thought.

"This was going to be a surprise, but... tonight we're all going to celebrate the company's 20th year anniversary. We were all going to wait until you got here to tell you, but since you're depressed… or should I say _tired_, I thought I'd tell you now." Tomoyo explained. Sakura smiled and continued focusing her attention on the road in front of her. "Do you think you can come, Sakura? After all, if it wasn't for you we wouldn't be having this celebration in the first place. Come on... what do you say?"

"Why not, I could use a little time off." She agreed.

"Okay, the celebration is at Francesca's Night Club down town, so once you get here, I'll give you a ride so you can leave your car back at the studio." Sakura agreed and hung up before turning into the agency parking lot. This building was the same as Syaoran's in many ways, but was different in color. It was more grayish, whereas Syaoran's was a dark black. She dragged herself through the glass doors but didn't use the elevator, since the studio here was located on the ground floor. She put on some last minute lipstick while walking towards the room, and when she appeared, she noticed that everyone was wearing suits, with champagne glasses in hand.

"Sakura, you're finally here! We won't be shooting today, no working on the day of the celebration! Don't worry though, you'll have lots of fun with us, you'll pull it off." Tomoyo reassured. She wasn't wearing anything fancy, just a black skirt and a white tank top, almost like the one Sakura was wearing. "Come on, lets' talk." She grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her towards a small table in the back of the room.

"Okay, you didn't tell me everything on the phone. Spill..." She insisted, her hands folded beneath her chin patiently. Sakura parted her lips at a loss for an explanation.

"I swear Tomoyo, I'm just tired." She tried, but Tomoyo was _not_ convinced.

"Fine, tell me whatever you want. I just want you to know that I'm here for you, so if you need someone to talk to, then come to me, alright?" Tomoyo suggested cheerfully, rubbing Sakura's hands for comfort. Sakura nodded and sigh in relief. She really wasn't in the mood to explain everything, especially if it meant bringing up the incident again.

In the end, she ended up having loads of fun with her fellow employees, the champagne and the laughing helped soothe her nerves, and it took her mind off of the problems at hand. The events made her feel as if nothing had happened with Yukito, the collar, or the lipstick. And that was exactly what she needed.

* * *

"Okay, everyone out of the room and into the cars!" Eriol shouted amongst the chattering voices. Due to his announcement, everyone ceased what they were doing and grabbed their belongings. They had spent the entire day in the studio joking, playing, and pigging out on finger-foods, but now it was finally time to go and let off some steam. And dancing and having a few more drinks would surely do the trick. Hopefully, while there, Sakura might figure out that being lonely wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Yukito's Hotel**:

"Yo, Tsukishiro, We're done for today, go on and get home to your girl." A muscular looking man offered, tapping Yukito on the shoulder. Yukito smiled and held out an open hand as his boss handed him his keys. He was still disturbed about the night before and wanted to make it up to Sakura somehow. He thought about the options available.

_'I could buy her some chocolate... Na, she's a model, she wouldn't eat it. I know, I'll get her some of the best Sakura flowers! That would definitely prove to her that all of this was just a stupid misunderstanding.'_ Deciding on the flowers, Yukito rushed to his car and drove to the nearest floral shop.

* * *

**Club**:

Sakura, along with everyone else, was already at Francesca's Night Club. Eriol was dancing with a few girls that he had just met, and Tomoyo was flirting with Sakura's photographer. But as for Syaoran, he had met with the group later on that evening and was sitting on his own at a small table at the opposite end of the room. He was trying to decide on what to talk about for when he approached Sakura. She seemed tense, so perhaps talking was the last thing on her mind...

"Okay, I'll start off by asking her what's wrong, she did seem a little on the down side today..." He decided. Making up his mind, he stood from his table and strode across the room before taking a seat on the stool beside her at the bar. She turned her attention to him and stared into his eyes, immediately she felt that same feeling, as if his eyes were staring straight into her heart, trying to find out what was making her feel so sad… and for some reason, she didn't mind it at all. But it didn't mean that she was going to tell him what had happened, it was her own personal business, it wasn't her right to place such a personal burden on anyone else's shoulders.

"Hey Sakura, I'm glad you were able to join us." He began, noticing her avoid eye contact with him. Something was definitely wrong. "But also... I hope you don't mind my asking, but I couldn't help but wonder if you were depressed about something. Are you doing ok?" He asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Um, yes... and no." Sakura replied. Syaoran simply continued looking at her closely, as if he already understood what was haunting her. And it was because of that, that she felt a sudden surge of relief.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm tired and..." She began drifting off, he was still staring at her, but it made her develop a sudden urge to figure out what he was thinking. And without a second thought, she said the first thing that came to mind. "I'm on my period."

Shock and embarrassment overwhelmed her and she slapped herself over and over again, mentally. Syaoran grinned before bursting into laughter, keeling over in his stool as he held his stomach. She couldn't help but blush as she watched him laughing hysterically, and soon enough, she began laughing too. It was possibly the stupidest and the most embarrassing thing she had ever said. And now that she was thinking about it, she also found it amusing.

"Oh God," Syaoran choked out, clearing his throat of laughter before speaking again, "That was hilarious Sakura, I'm sorry for laughing…" She waved him off, dismissing his apology.

"No, it's fine. I probably shouldn't have said that, but at least it got you to laugh, I don't see any "firing" coming my way, do I?" She joked. Syaoran shook his head in disagreement before looking out at the dance floor.

_'What is he thinking?'_ she thought. Everyone was dancing, including Eriol.

'_She may not be mine… but this is as close as it's going to get…' _He thought. He glanced back at her, and noticed that she was also watching the couples on the dance floor. He cleared his throat to catch her attention.

She looked up and saw him standing before her, his hand outstretched.

"May I have this dance?" he asked politely. It was shocking how handsome a man could be... and the look he was offering her was a look to die for.

Despite what had just happened, she felt compelled to dance with him, and was more then willing to do so. Smiling, she placed her hand in his, and he patiently led her out onto the dance floor, but it wasn't long until the current song ended, and a different song began. All the couples remained on the dance floor and began moving more slowly to the beat. But Sakura, knowing what was at hand, looked around the room at anywhere other than Syaoran. But it wasn't until she felt his hands on her, that she dared to glance at him once more. She looked up at him and slowly, hesitantly placed her hand at his shoulder, allowing him to grasp her other hand within his as he pulled her closer to his broad frame. She had never danced like this with anyone other than Yukito before. It was... different this way...

They danced as everyone in the crowd watched them, along with Tomoyo and Eriol. The beat was so soothing, so soft and gentle that Sakura began to forget who she was with. And soon enough, visions of Yukito came floating back to mind.

She closed her eyes and pressed closer to Syaoran, leaning her head on his shoulder. And in doing so, Syaoran nearly choked on air. He never thought that he would ever acquire the opportunity to share a moment like this with her. And he was right, this was as close as he was going to get to her. Reveling in the moment, he pulled her closer to his chest. The song continued playing as everyone watched and danced quietly. Then, just like that, the music ended. Sakura, though her eyes still closed, continued smiling. She lifted her head and grasped onto his shirt as she pulled him in for a small... passionate kiss. And Syaoran, who was too into the moment to realize what was happening, allowed her to lead him as he lowered his head to reach her lips.

They were only mere inches away from one another… when Sakura finally opened her eyes.

She screamed softly, covering her mouth with her hands before looking away from him, embarrassed and confused. Syaoran had snapped out of the moment as well, and backed away from her in realization.

"I'm so sorry Syaoran, I was just so into the music I... Yukito…" She lowered her hands from her mouth and instead, placed her palm against her chest to calm her beating heart. How could she have not noticed her own actions?

"No, I'm the one who should apologize. I was too into the song to realize what was happening as well… I'm sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly speechless, and walked off to the bar with a sunken feeling within his chest, leaving Sakura alone on the dance floor.

"I need a drink." He stated, plopping down onto an empty stool. The bartender chuckled, disappearing under the counter to fetch his request.

Sakura walked over to Tomoyo and sigh, whilst Tomoyo simply pat her on the back.

"It's okay Sakura." Tomoyo smiled reassuringly, rubbing her back in comfort. "It was a mistake, it'll never happen again."

"Yeah, I hope so." She replied, fanning herself with her hand. She then jumped, slightly startled when her cell phone rang. She glanced at the screen and noticed that the call was from the house.

_'Yukito's home…'_ She thought.

"Who is it?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura held up a finger to silence her while she answered the call.

"Hello, Yuki?"

**"Hey Sakura, they let me come home early tonight."**

"Wow, that's great! What's the occasion?"

**"We just finished with everything earlier than usual, I guess." **There was a brief moment of silence before he continued,** "Sakura, I was just wondering... but when are you going to get home?"**

"Hm… why do you ask? Is it important?"

**"Well, sorta..."**

"Why do you need me now? Can't it wait till later?"

**"It can't! I have a surprise for you, and I'd like for you to come and see it now... please?"**

"Oh, I see… well in that case, I'll be home soon, okay? I love you."

**"I love you too, bye."**

Sakura ended the phone call and flipped her phone shut before reaching for her purse.

"Who was it?" Tomoyo asked again.

"Yukito, he wants me home. Can you drive me over to the studio to get my car please? I didn't bring it, remember?"

"Sure thing."

Sakura immediately headed for the exit. She was anxious to see what the surprise was, and hoped that it was something good. Her devastation had faded, and was slowly being replaced with hope.

"Do you know what the surprise is?" Tomoyo asked, grinning stupidly. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"No, I wouldn't know would I? It's a surprise..."

* * *

**The Club** - **Syaoran**

"Hey, do you know where Sakura is?" Syaoran asked Sakura's photographer.

"Oh, she left." The man answered, gulping down some beer. Syaoran's smile faded.

"She left? When?"

"Just now, with her pretty friend Tomoyo, too." Syaoran took his seat on the stool beside him.

'_Too bad she had to leave, maybe she wanted to go see her husband after what happened... Oh well, good thing I didn't… kiss her. That would've been the biggest mistake I would have ever made.'_ He thought.

Tomoyo then returned to the club after dropping Sakura off, and with the previous events nearly forgotten, Syaoran began talking with the other members of the studio, trying to get the beautiful model off his mind.

* * *

Sakura slammed her car door shut and rushed to the front door. She was about to allow herself in, when the door opened for her instantly. Excited and full of curiosity, she walked in and was amazed at what she saw. The entire living room was covered Sakura flowers, with Yukito standing in the center of the room, surrounded by them all. He was standing near the sofa with even more flowers in hand, just staring at her, obviously pleased by her reaction.

"Sakura, I just wanted to convince you that the lipstick on my shirt last night was from no one else other than you. I even threw the shirt away..." He explained, dropping petals onto the floor as he made his way towards her. "I must have forgotten to wash the shirt by mistake… do you forgive me?" He asked as stood before her. The expression on her face was that of a lion, a lion that had just spotted her prey. And without notice, she pounced on him, the both of them landing on the comfort of the sofa's cushions.

"I guess this means that you like the flowers, huh?"

"_Prrrrr…_"

* * *

**A/N**: _Woot! Finally, the second chapter! Not to mention a little "something-something" with Sakura and Syaoran. Also, what's going on with Eriol? Is he so evil that he's going to try and sabotage Syaoran's dreams? And what about Sakura, what does she think about what happened at the club? And as for Yukito, is there something he's not telling Sakura, or is he genuinely sorry for everything that happened? I wouldn't upload a story without some S&S moments, so sit bacck and be patient! 'Cause those moments are coming right up. Stick around for the next chapters to see how this sizzling situation ends!_


	3. What Have I Done?

**A/N:** Here's your chapter that you all have been waiting for. Anyways, this is a SxS fic, although it may not seem that way at first, but trust me, it is.

Warning: Contains lemon (Adult) content. Do not read if you do not like lemons, or for those who don't know what that is... just take my advice and don't read it unless you're of age. Please read at your own caution. (It's not that bad, but I want to be respectful to my readers.)

Oh... and this might not be the kind of lemon you're all hoping for, so please, no flames. I promise though, that the really good lemon will be between Sakura and... erg, I guess I can't tell you who it is, 'cause that would be giving it away, wouldn't it? Don't you just hate me? ;p

* * *

**Chapter 3:**_What Have I Done?_**  
**

**_Normal Pov:_**

"Sakura, good to see that you've returned to your natural self again. Was it the party that did it? Or was it something else?" Eriol asked. He was talking to Sakura in Syaoran's office while sitting at Syaoran's desk. Syaoran was no where to be seen, but that didn't seem to bother them in the least.

"The club was amazing, don't get me wrong. But it was also something that Yukito did for me..." Sakura smiled. "I'm glad you noticed."

"What happened?" He asked politely.

"Well… I won't tell you everything..." Sakura sat up straight in her chair as she began to tell him the details about the flowers.

"I came home to find the whole house covered in Sakura petals. The scent was wonderful. And there was Yukito, standing right behind the couch looking as handsome as ever, just staring at me… as if he knew what I was thinking."

"You liked the flowers though, am I right?" Eriol asked.

"Of course I liked them! And naturally, I rewarded him handsomely as well..." She smirked at the thought. "It was possibly the most romantic thing he had ever done for me since we've been married." Sakura gazed on with stars in her eyes. She was a sucker for romance, and since she was included, she was going completely over the edge.

"Hm… what gave him the urge to do such a thing?" Eriol was curious about the whole event, and he wanted to know exactly why Yukito insisted on the flowers. It was none of his business, he knew that, but all the same, he wanted to know.

"Why should I tell you?" Sakura replied smartly. She raised an eyebrow at him in question, but he simply shrugged his shoulders in response.

"No reason, I'm just curious, is all... You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Sakura thought twice about this. She hadn't told anyone about the little collar incident from before, and she was dying to relieve herself of the burden. She had to tell someone…

"Well, you see… you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about this. I haven't even told Tomoyo yet." She demanded. Eriol smiled at this and nodded in understanding.

"You haven't told your best friend about it? It must be top secret then… why do you feel comfortable enough to tell me?" He asked, crossing his legs casually as he sat.

"It's because you asked. I could just as easily not tell you why he gave me the flowers and go straight to Tomoyo, I really don't care." She replied bitterly. Eriol grinned and raised his hands in defeat.

"Alright, I give up. Tell me and I promise I won't tell a single soul."

"Very well, then." Sakura smiled and opened her mouth to speak.

"I came home the night before, feeling… a little strange. I wanted to surprise him, and I had everything prepared for when he returned. And when he did, he was surprised alright…" She began to trail off, leaving Eriol to his own thoughts about the situation. She noticed that she was running off topic though, and directed herself back on track. "- I was about to kiss him, when I noticed a lipstick mark on his collar. Naturally I was alarmed… I didn't know what to do. He tried telling me that the mark was from me, and for the time being, his answer seemed to suffice… but not entirely." She bit her lip as she recalled the event, but continued. "After that, my mood had changed dramatically, and I went straight to bed without a word, just thinking about whether if he was telling me the truth or not. But to my surprise, he tried repenting for his actions with the Sakura flowers." Sakura looked happy with her explanation, and Eriol listened intently to every word she said. He seemed so interested in it that it took him a while to snap out of his own thoughts to focus his attention back onto her.

"I have a question for you." He stated calmly, uncrossing his legs and crossing them again in the opposite direction.

"What is it?" She asked, sinking into her chair in misery as she pictured the mental images in her mind.

"Do you know for sure that it was yours? I mean, think about it… Do you remember yourself wearing any lipstick at all? Did the lipstick on his collar seem recent, or faded?" Sakura's smile faded. Now he had her thinking again… and he was right. When was the last time she even wore pink lipstick? A lump formed in her throat. She didn't want to come to any conclusions yet. She liked having the feeling that everything was alright, that she had nothing to worry about. But then again… the other feeling was back, the one feeling that she didn't like. She was so unsure about things, so confused, that she didn't know what to think anymore. Still though, the one single conclusion stood out the most, above all the others.

"Come on Eriol, he isn't cheating on me. He loves me too much… Besides, even if he was he would have told me, or I would've found out by now." She said, trying to convince him, as well as herself.

"Whatever you say Sakura... If I were you, I would try and get something out of him. An explanation of some sort, just to make sure that everything is okay. And when you find out he isn't doing anything wrong, then you can go on living worry-free. That _is_ what you want, isn't it?" He explained, gazing upon her with saddened eyes. But as much as he wanted to console her, he knew that the conversation was going too far. She was getting uncomfortable, and he could tell.

"I'm sorry, but I think I should get back to the studio. Lunch is nearly over, I need to prepare." She then left, only to find herself standing face to face with Syaoran in the hallway. "What did you do, flog your log?" She joked, winking at him. He knew she was merely commenting him on how long he took to return, but could feel his face burning nonetheless.

"Very funny," He said, brushing past her in his attempt to brush the matter aside. Sakura just smiled and smacked him playfully on the back before making her way down the hall. He her as she disappeared around the corner, and then entered his office. He couldn't help but admit that the more he saw her, the more his feelings and temptations for her grew stronger.

"What were you two talking about?" He asked, noticing Eriol was still sitting at his desk, rocking back and forth slowly.

"Nah, it was nothing. We were just getting to know each other a little more. Why do you care?" He smirked at Syaoran, only to see a slight blush appear on his face. Typical.

"Shut up, aren't you over that yet?" He defended, running a hand through his unruly dark hair.

"Over what?" Eriol simply shrugged again, feigning innocence at Syaoran's question.

"Over the fact that you still think that I like Sakura..."

"Ah, but you **DO** still like Sakura. It's obvious dear cousin, how dare you think that you can fool me? You have feelings for her, and sooner or later you're going to let it slip… It's only a matter of time before she finds out." Eriol stated, beginning to laugh. "Naturally, I'll be there to witness it all. You can count on it." Syaoran closed his eyes tight as he tried controlling his anger. Eriol had a strange way of irritating him, especially when it came to matters of the heart.

"Get out. I have work to do, and I don't have time to play games with you." It was more of a demand rather than a request, and Eriol understood completely.

"Very well then… but think about what I've said. You open your heart too much, to the wrong people. If you're not careful, you'll find that you'll be the one struggling to get back on your feet." And with that, he left, leaving Syaoran alone in his office to think. Maybe he was right; maybe falling for Sakura wasn't such a good idea…

After a few hours, Syaoran was done with paperwork and was ready to leave. But instead of heading home, he decided to take a few minutes aside to visit Sakura. Walking down the hall, he approached the studio and peeked inside. People were poised at the entrance and around the room, looking on in admiration. She was amazingly beautiful. Her natural beauty was radiant, enchanting all who saw… In fact, she seemed perfect, but he knew that she felt everything but.

Soon enough her last shoot was over, and everyone began to file out of the room one by one. He remained though, and watched as she put on her coat. But the moment she did, everything seemed to persist in slow motion for him, as if he mentally paused the world around them so he could view her beauty all on his own, taking all the time he needed.

He watched as she exited the room, and when she was out of sight, he snapped out of his slow-motion daze. He straightened his composure and began to walk out of the room as well. But there was one other person who remained, unnoticed. Judging him, watching him...

* * *

**Eriol Pov:**

_'He wants her. I can see it in his eyes. Everyday that progresses, his feelings grow stronger. Hm…'_ Eriol's eyes narrowed mischievously as he looked on. _'I think it's time to prove to dear Syaoran who the better man, who the **stronger** man truly is.'_ His eyes narrowed further. _'Whatever he wants, I shall take it first.'_

* * *

**Next Day:**

It was Friday, and the day's work was done. Sakura still didn't tell Tomoyo about the collar incident and the flowers… but she knew that she was going to have to tell her soon. She just wasn't in the mood anymore to discuss the matter.

Everyone had already left for home, but Sakura was the only one still at the studio. She was desperate for alone time, and she needed to find a solution to her problem.

"What am I going to do…? What if Eriol's right and Yukito really is cheating on me? I won't be able to live with myself..." A tear unintentionally fell onto her cheek. She immediately wiped it away though, and looked down at her hands, clenched in her lap, as more droplets fell. She wasn't sobbing or anything, she was just thinking about it, which didn't seem to be helping at all.

"So... wanna' go out? Come on; let me buy you dinner… where do you want to go? I hear there's this new place that just opened up-" Sakura heard two male voices down the hall. She quickly wiped the tears away as she pretended as if she was getting ready to leave, and turned her back to the doorway, away from prying eyes.

Just then both Eriol and Syaoran passed right by the studio door. Sakura thought that they hadn't noticed her and slowed her motions in relief, but when the both of them reappeared in the doorway, peeking inside for a second glance, she screamed to herself in irritation.

"Sakura, you're still here?" Syaoran asked, with Eriol by his side. Sakura tried her best not to look suspicious and turned towards him, offering him a small smile.

"I just came back to get my stuff." She answered, rather convincingly.

"Oh, I see..." Syaoran, on the other hand, wasn't convinced. As for Eriol, he simply frowned, fully aware of her true reason.

"Syaoran, it's getting late and we need to go." Eriol suggested, placing an obliging hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll see you on Monday then, Sakura." Syaoran said, taking one last moment to smile at her before disappearing from the doorway. But Eriol remained, looking at her sadly, yet musingly.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "I didn't mean to trouble you about what I said earlier, I was just..."

"Yeah I know. It's not your fault. I'm just a little worried about what I'll find out, that's all..." She grabbed her purse and pulled the strap over her shoulder. Noticing the opportunity, Eriol knew that this was the time to take action. He applauded to himself mentally as he stepped aside in the doorway, allowing her space to leave.

"Sakura, why don't you come over to my place for some coffee? While there, we can work something out, okay?" Eriol offered her his arm as she approached him. Lonely and in need of someone to talk to, she accepted his offer without a moments hesitation, and they left the building together. Syaoran though, was already long gone, leaving the two of them alone. Besides, he had his own thoughts to sort through.

* * *

**  
Syaoran Pov:**

_'I have to tell her soon. Keeping these feelings inside for such a long period of time is driving me crazy! I know that telling her might complicate things between us, but at least she'll know how I truly feel… about how I've always felt.'_ I thought to myself.

I was at my manor sitting at the head of my bed while watching television. I was trying desperately to concentrate on the show that was on, but it was just no use… I couldn't stop thinking about her. How was I going to tell her? How would she respond to my feelings? I knew I had to tell her soon, otherwise I was going to burst. Would this weekend be a good time to do it? All-in-all, I know that it won't be an easy task… but for both our sake's, I need to do it…

* * *

**Normal Pov - Eriol and Sakura:**

Sakura followed Eriol to his manor, driving behind him in her own vehicle. She couldn't believe she was actually visiting his house... But when it came down to it, she wanted to talk to him, to SOMEONE. She couldn't fight it anymore, she needed to vent, and Eriol was at the right place at the right time, when she needed him most.

About ten minutes passed before Eriol turned into a gated archway, which he then made his way up the rising road to his mansion. It was huge, about as vast as her own home. Eriol and Syaoran were both extremely wealthy, much like herself, and she wasn't surprised at all with what she saw.

They finally arrived at the front of the estate. There were a few lights on in the upper rooms, which Sakura guessed were the employee's lodgings. She figured that there would be numerous workers at his disposal. A place like this was surely too big to take care of all by his self.

"Sakura, are you ready to go inside?" He asked. He was already out of his car, waiting for her on the front steps with his hand outstretched.

"Oh! Yes, of course." She replied as she turned off the ignition. When she stepped foot onto the pavement, she graciously took his outstretched hand and allowed him to escort her inside.

It was a sight, alright. There wasn't a speck of dust to be seen, the walls, the furniture; everything was luxuriously white and well taken care of. Sakura was shocked, and couldn't help but stare in awe.

"Please, take a seat, I'll prepare some coffee. Make yourself at home." Eriol had hung up his jacket in a nearby closet before making his way to the kitchen, disappearing behind two double doors. Naturally she continued gaping at his house, but it wasn't long before he returned with two cups of coffee in hand. Handing her one, allowing her to grasp the cool handle, he took it upon himself to take a seat opposite her. Without his jacket, she noticed that he wore a loose white shirt. His collar was open, and a few of the top buttons were freed as well. Not to mention he looked rather comfortable in his fashionable black slacks. He held a sort of demanding power about him, which she couldn't help but notice in embarrassment.

"So, where should we begin? Tell me how you feel… I want to know it all." Eriol sat his cup down on the coffee table before them, as if he was waiting for it to cool. Gazing upon her, he waited for her to speak. But instead, she simply took a sip from her cup.

"I don't know what to talk about, really." She admitted, looking down into the dark liquid. "All I've been doing for the past five hours was think about what you've told me. The more I think about the situation, the more I come up with these wild answers..." She then averted her gaze away from her cup and stared blankly at him, rubbing the warm cup within her hands uneasily.

"Do you love him?" He asked softly, and tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Yes, I do very much... I knew it the moment I first laid my eyes on him." Sakura then placed her coffee down as well, and held herself with her own arms, leaning back against the sofa for self comfort, and Eriol continued with his questions.

"Hm… do you find there to be any reason why he would want to deceive you?"

"No, I don't. I mean… I try to be the best wife I can be. I give him what he wants; I do anything within my power to keep him happy… so I don't see any possible reason..." Memories of her past with Yukito began to expose themselves again, right before her eyes. The places they went to, the moment he proposed to her, and the wonderful day she walked down the aisle and spoke her wedding vows. It was all so painful… but also silly. She was probably getting worked up over nothing, but she hated the feeling she was having. She wanted to rid herself of it.

"I hope that all goes well between you and Yukito. I really do Sakura." Eriol said, noticing her state of remorse. He knew how she must have been feeling, and decided that it would be best if he didn't pry into the matter anymore than was necessary. After all, she was there in need of his comfort, and he didn't want to make things worse.

Sakura looked up at him, a small tear slowly descending down her cheek, and she closed her eyes, trying to rid herself of the horrible thoughts that were replaying themselves inside her head. She felt terrible; she didn't want to think about anything anymore. All she wanted was to be held, to be comforted by loving arms...

Then, as if on cue, she felt a warm, tender hand upon her cheek. Surprised, she opened her eyes and found herself gazing into his… His dark blue eyes that were full of concern for her. That much, she knew.

"Don't start feeling too bad just yet. You don't know for sure if he _is_ deceiving you or not… Right now, all the proof there is are from your own thoughts and assumptions. I know I should take no place in this… but I think… no, I _know_ that, in the end, everything will turn out well, one way or another." His words were like liquid fire, bringing her back to her senses and filling her with a sense of hope and pride. She was grateful that he was there, grateful that he was so caring and considerate of her feelings… how was it that he was able to suddenly make everything so bearable?

Just wanting to be held… just wanting to be comforted, she leaned towards him and connected his lips with hers. The sensation she felt was incredible, leaving her nerve endings tingling with something she hadn't felt in a long time. She had so many worries and troubles, that such an action seemed to make them fade away. His lips against hers made her forget about anything and everything… and before she knew it, her head emptied itself of all reason and control. All she wanted was release, and she was soon to get it.

They both stood up, their lips still locked together... whether it was intended or not, such a feeling could not easily be ignored. Placing a possessive hand against the small of her back, he pulled her small frame against his as he deepened the kiss. She moaned silently, wanting more than just a mere touch, she wanted him to hold her, to make her feel whole again. Who knew where such thoughts and desires were coming from… but her mind was long separated from her mind, leaving her only with her body and its desires. Eriol was a handsome man, and even though nothing of this sort had ever happened before, she couldn't deny the attraction.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Meanwhile, Yukito had just arrived home. It was about eleven o'clock that night, yet Sakura didn't seem to be present... How strange. She was usually always the first one home, what made this time any different? He circled the living room over and over again, wondering to himself about her whereabouts. He thought about calling her at work, but knew that it was well past the hour… Where else could she be? Debating about it for a while longer, he finally decided that he would just wait until she returned. He'd question her then. Surely it wasn't anything to fret about… right?

* * *

**Eriol and Sakura:**

The lights were off and the atmosphere was hot and arousing. They had somehow ended up in Eriol's room, atop his four-poster bed. The satin sheets lye limply over them as they basked in the heat of the moment. Eriol lay atop of her small frame as they continued exploring each other. She whimpered in delight as his hands covered every part of her beautiful body… His hands were wise, his fingers were bold… and his tongue? She eagerly parted her lips as his tongue hungrily asked for entrance. He was pleased at her willingness, and spared no time sliding his tongue into the warm depths of her mouth, tasting her… savoring her… His suggestive touch alone was enough to leave her burning with passion. And the only thing separating them from absolute bliss, was the one garment aching to be freed.

Eriol skillfully, and gently, began sliding one hand down her chest over her heated skin, brushing his fingertips over her aroused nipples before grazing her stomach… Down, down his daring fingers went, before he finally came in contact with the offending piece of clothing. Gently sliding his thumb beneath the elastic, he began sliding the garment down, past her thighs, before pulling them free from her completely. She moaned involuntarily at this, and a small shudder coursed through her limbs in anticipation. She knew what was next, and her core only seemed to grow hotter, leaving her inner thighs slick with lust and need.

In no time at all she was free from the offensive material. Now the both of them were exposed to one another completely; able to do as they pleased without anyone telling them that it was wrong or bad. Holding Sakura's hands together, her arms over her head, he began kissing her jaw line, tracing his way down to the crook of her neck, all the way down to the crevice in between her breasts. She parted her lips this time as a soft moan escaped the depths of her throat, and she lifted her head as she watched him take her warm nipple into his mouth, sucking on it gently as he licked at the flesh with his tongue. She arched her back at his actions, feeling his tongue travel over her, making her quiver in his embrace. Within moments, he left his place of interest and began the same tormenting assault on the other, making it just as sensitive and as delicate as the one before it. Sakura loved this. She could even hear her heartbeat pounding in excitement. But her breath suddenly caught in her throat as she felt the warmth of his mouth disappear… She opened her eyes and saw him trailing a finger down her naval to the one place she knew he dared to go. Rubbing a single fingertip over her clit, he watched her and her expression, and grinned when she gasped in pleasure at his simple action.

Unable to wait any longer, she gazed upon him with pleading eyes. His grin widened.

"Are you ready, my cherry blossom?"

* * *

Sakura looked at the clock... it was still late into the night. Where had the time gone? She rolled over, grasping the bed sheets with her whilst keeping her eyes closed in comfort. She was still tired, giving her the idea that she was at home with Yukito… but boy was she in for a surprise. She opened her eyes in sudden realization, and became familiar with her surroundings. This was Eriol's room. And it wasn't Yukito lying beside her, but Eriol in his stead. Sakura's heart skipped a beat. She sat up in bed and suddenly realized the horrible sin she had committed. Adultery… with her boss. Not wanting to wake him, she slowly, carefully slid out of the bed and reached for her clothes, which were scattered messily on the floor. After clothing herself, she walked out of the room, tiptoeing down the stairs to the front door impatiently.

"What if an alarm sets off…?" She thought, crossing her fingers in hopes that she would be able to leave without trouble. She carefully unlocked the door and began to turn the knob. Luckily enough, there was no alarm. Realizing this, she opened the door wider and stepped outside, afraid to make any sort of noise whatsoever. She sighed after securing the door behind her, and swiftly ran to her car. Once inside, she couldn't help but burst into tears. Now she really felt remorse... First she assumed that her loving husband was having an affair, and now she, herself, was actually_ having _one. No. It couldn't be an affair, it's not like she was going to sleep with Eriol again. It was only a one-night stand.

Sakura tried her best to stop crying, but nothing worked. She felt disgusted at what she did, and was ashamed to think about it.

"What am I going to do? How am I going to tell Yukito?" She thought. She had to tell him, she couldn't keep it inside to haunt her forever… There must be some way she could deal with this. Still crying uncontrollably at her shameful actions, Sakura drove off to her own home. What would Yukito say when she stepped through the door? What would he say when he looked at the time, asking her why she was so late? All kinds of questions bounced around in her head as she came closer and closer to him, to the reason why she committed such a sinful act.

All lights were off throughout the house except for one, the bedroom light. She looked up and sighed. There was a lot of explaining to be done, and she knew that it wasn't going to end happily. Knowing this, she pulled out her house key and unlocked the door and walked in, ready for what was to come.

She locked the door behind her and looked upstairs. She could see the light from her bedroom and could hear the sound of the television. Her insides churned around furiously. She didn't want her marriage to be ruined tonight, not ever, and she knew that confessing would probably make this her last night with him.

_'I'm a terrible person.'_ She thought. She had made her last and final decision about what she was going to do. She was going to stay downstairs and fall asleep there instead of having to face him.

"I'll let him see me in the morning. Now isn't the time... " She placed her keys down on the coffee table and quietly lay down on the sofa. She was paranoid and scared, so she just lied there quietly, refraining from moving a single muscle.

_'My marriage is finished… I know that now. And as for my career, how can I even face Eriol now? What could I possibly say to him? Even though it's just as much his fault as it is mine, I just can't…' _Sakura continued thinking angrily to herself, but unfortunately, her thoughts were soon interrupted. The house suddenly grew unbearably silent, and she knew that Yukito had finally decided to turn off the television and call it a night. Soon afterwards, she could hear his footsteps as he walked around the room upstairs… and she felt shivers shoot up and down her spine. _'Oh no…'_ She felt like screaming at herself… but refrained from doing so. Suddenly footsteps sounded from the stairs, and sure enough Yukito appeared at the foot of the steps. He didn't turn on the lights though, to her relief, and instead, he went straight to the fridge.

"Where can she be?" He said to himself. Hearing this, Sakura pretended to be asleep, closing her eyes as lightly as possible to make the act more convincing. If he were to notice her lying there, hopefully he wouldn't bother to wake her.

Passing the sofa on his way back to bed, Yukito caught a quick glimpse of a figure lying on the sofa. Curiously, he approached it and saw Sakura "sleeping" peacefully. Suddenly he felt like releasing all of his anger onto her and throwing her off of the couch... But then again, he knew better than to jump to any rash conclusions. For now he'd let it rest, but by morning she had better have a rational excuse for her tardiness. Sighing in defeat, he grasped a blanket lying over the back of the couch, and placed it over her.

"Sakura…"

He then made his way upstairs quieter than before, leaving her alone to sleep. When she was sure he was gone, her eyes shot open.

She couldn't avoid it any longer.

* * *

**A/N:** Please, No flames. I know that you all want SxS and believe me, this story is completely SxS. The story needs to develop a little bit more before we can get to them though. I hope that you aren't THAT mad at me. Yukito and Eriol will still be around after further events, but after the next few chapters they will be mere outcasts. Again, I'm sorry about the crappy ExS lemon, but all I want to do is save the best lemon between Sakura and Syaoran. Hehehe, I know you'll all enjoy that. But until then, please read and review and tell me what you think about this chap. BYE!!


End file.
